


Erik's Sketches (from Not So Much About Difference)

by cheezybananaz



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Erik, Digital Art, Illustrations, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezybananaz/pseuds/cheezybananaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pages from Erik Lehnsherr's sketchbooks, from <i>not so much about difference</i> by nextraordinaire.<br/>For X-Men Big Bang 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik's Sketches (from Not So Much About Difference)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nextraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextraordinaire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [not so much about difference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725272) by [cheezybananaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezybananaz/pseuds/cheezybananaz), [nextraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextraordinaire/pseuds/nextraordinaire). 



> Hope you all enjoy this! Please check out the fic by [nextraordinaire](http://www.nextraordinaire.tumblr.com/), they worked really hard on it! <3

 

 

 


End file.
